Goodbye Hogwarts
by bruin wizard
Summary: Harry is in his 7th year, and has just left hogwarts. Well, you have to read the rest for yourself
1. The Meet

( A/N: All characters in this story, and the story line belong to J/K Rowling. This is a fic where Harry, Ron, and Hermione are on the train ride home from their 7th year at hogwarts. See what happens).  
  
Good bye, Hogwarts part 1  
  
  
Well, this is it, Harry thought as he took his last look at Hogwarts before going on the train that would take him to the dursleys house. It was a cold day, and the sky was dark and stormy. With a last goodbye to Hagrid, he bordered the train that would take him away from his favorite thing in the world. He, and his two other 7th year friends, Ron and Hermione, found a spare compartment, and sat down in their soggy robes. They all sighed, they were too depressed to speak. Suddenly, Hermione said, "Hey, guys, why are we all so sad? This is the last time we'll see each other for a while!" Harry and Ron nodded. All three began to speak. Finally, Ron said, "you know, we have had a lot of adventures together. It's kind of funny. I mean, what if Harry had decided to join up with Draco?" They all laughed, but Harry wondered what it would be like. Harry then said, "this is what would happen".  
  
While hagrid was waited outside, I went into this clothing shop. There was this pale boy there. He kept talking about Magic, and Hogwarts, and his family's bloodline. I dunno, I actually kind of liked him. I told him my name was Harry Potter. Then he did something many people had done to me. He stared at my scar. It seemed that something registered inside of him. He instantly asked to be friends. Seeing as I had no friends in the wizarding world, I accepted. We shook hands. I left the shop and after a while longer with Hagrid, I went back home.  
  
The day came, uncle Vernon drove me to the train station. Where was platform 9 and ¾? They left me, laughing. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I walked over to platform 9 and 10. Then I saw a bunch of red heads. The one that appeared to be the mother helped me get through. It turned out that you had to run through the wall. However, I didn't talk to the red head boy whose name was Ron. I instead went out to find where The pale faced kid was.   
  
I found him. Too heavyset kids, whose names were Crabbe and Goyle, flanked him. They were rather ugly, but that was not important. I realized that I did not now the pale kid's name. I asked him. His name was Draco. The four of us went into a compartment where Ron was sitting. It appeared that Draco knew him, as he started to make fun of him. "What ugly robes. What, got no money, weasley? Oh, that's right, your dad is too pour to buy you anything. And look at that Dinky rat. Can't you do anything better than that?"  
  
I knew that the kid was really un-happy. It looked like he was holding back tears. I didn't join in, but I didn't leave. What could I do? I now knew, I was in for a long ride.  
  
  
  
Well, that is part one of my story. Please review, and hopefully, I can start a new part. Bye.  



	2. Sortings

(A/N: once again, everything in this fic belongs to the all knowing J.K Rowling.)  
  
  
Goodbye hogwarts, part 2  
  
  
  
I stood there while Draco continued to badger Ron. I couldn't help feeling ashamed. Once Draco thought he had had enough, we went back to our compartment. The lunch trolley arrived. However, I didn't feel much like eating, after what I had just saw. Draco, however, since he was rich, bought a lot of candy and other foods. He offered me one, but I rejected it. I was left to my thoughts the rest of the ride  
  
The Train pulled up to Hogwarts. We all got out. They skies had cleared up a bit, but were still black and depressing. We then followed Hagrid. We would have to go across the lake using a boat. I was glad to see Hagrid and wanted to talk to him. However, Draco disliked him, so I was forced not to. Gloomily, I sat down in the boat next to Draco.   
  
We arrived at hogwarts, sopping wet. We went in side. There was talk that we would have to perform a test to see which house we would be in. I was nervous. I didn't know anything. What if everybody laughed and jeered about me. I barley paid attention to the girl next to me talking about all the spells she knew. It was then we walked into the great hall  
  
Everybody was staring at us. I felt un-comfortable. Draco was sure of himself. I herd him talk a little about the houses. He said that he would not want to be in hufflepuff. He did mention a house called slytherin, but I forget what. It turned out you had to put a hat on your head to see which house you were in. Draco was in slytherin. The names kept coming. Eventually, it was my turn. I sat down and put on the hat. It at once spoke, "slytherin".  
  
  
  
Well, that is my fic so far. Please, Reveiw, and i will add to this soon! 


	3. the ball

(A/N: Once again, everything belongs to the magnificent J.K Rowling.)  
  
  
Goodbye Hogwarts part 3  
  
  
Well, I was now in Slytherin. I got a big cheer from their table. The other tables shot dirty glances at our table. It turns out we were not much liked, owing to the fact we won the house cup 7 years in a row  
  
Classes ran smoothly. I really didn't like to participate. Of course, there was Potions. Snape, who automatically liked anyone in slytherin, was nice to me, but I had a feeling deep down that he despised me. He was always taking points of Griffindor. This made Draco laugh. He made a point to everyday make fun of ron. I just kept my head down  
  
It was a sunny day. We and the Griffindors were paired up for learning how to fly. All week, all I listened to was draco brag. I am not enjoying myself. I wish now that possibly I had talked to that red head kid now, but he hates me for hanging around with Draco. And so, I follow Draco around.  
  
At flying lessons, madam hooch showed us how to summon our brooms. I was using a school broom. Draco used a fancy broom, no doubt that his parents bought him. Madam hooch said that he was holding his broom wrong. I couldn't really care, but I saw this gave Ron a smile. Madam hooch told us to go up slowly, then come down. This one clumsy griffindor, Nevile I think they call him, fell down and hurt himself, and had to take him away.  
  
Draco jeered. He was laughing at all the Griffindors. Then he found Nevil's Memraball on the floor. With a smirk, he threw it up in the air, and then came down to the ground. As it shattered, so did my insides. I never felt worse.   
  
  
  
Well, that's part 3. Keep the review coming, and I keep writing. Thank you to all those who reviewed my fics, and a special thanx goes out to Rita Skeeter (we both are schizophrenic) and The unknown Sorcerer. Bye all.  



	4. Quidditch

(A/N: Once again, Everything belongs to J.K Rowling.)  
  
  
Goodbye Hogwarts part 4  
  
  
  
Well, everything went smoothly from that, well, sort of. I can defiantly tell that Professor Snape defiantly hates me more than the rest of the slytherins, but, still, he gives me good grades. As for my other classes, I am doing O.K. There is this girl, Hermione, I kind of like her, but Draco says she is a mudblood, or not a pure wizard, and that I should have nothing to do with her. And so, the girl that I like hates me as well, for I hang around Draco, and Draco makes fun of her  
  
Well, now that is two people who I want to be friends with, but hate me because of Draco. I know think that being friends with draco was a bad idea. However, I am stuck where I am. Depressed, I continue on, though, I do make friends with the slytherins, but I turn most off since I try to keep to myself.  
  
Then, the sport that wizards like to play called quiddich, starts. The four house play each other. Draco spent a lot of time telling me about it, and saying how they should let him play since he is the best. With out a good Seeker, Griffendor Went down easily to The Slytherins. Our side of the bleachers looked triumphant, the rest were scowling.   
  
I never was hated this much, even at the dursleys. Because I hung around Draco, it seemed everybody thought I was just as bad as him. In the halls, people shot me nasty looks, or would "accidentally" run into me. I tried to speak to ron, but he brushed right on past me. I felt awful. Then, I felt tap on my shoulder, I began to turn around…………  
  
  
Bwhahahaha CLIF HANGER!!!!!!!!!! Well, I get reviews, you get story. bye  



	5. Christmas

(A/N: everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. Even this title)  
  
  
Goodbye Hogwarts, part 5  
  
  
  
  
"Hermione!!!!!!!!!! What are you doing?" I asked. "well, she said, I will be staying here during Christmas, and I was wondering if you wanted to be with me?" I was flabbergasted. I couldn't believe what she just said. I was about to say yes, when Draco came along. He told me that pure wizards and Slytherins should not hang around the likes of her. He called her a mudblood, and she left, running, and sobbing at the same time. She was probably thinking, "Harry Potter, I hate you!"  
  
Well, I was preparing for a lonely Christmas, especially with Draco gone, and everyone else hating me because of him. He left in is usual manner, bragging, only taking a break to make fun of Ron. Once everyone left, I went to the meal. I was the only one at my table, and so I was left to my thoughts. My lonely thoughts.  
  
Then I saw a girl from the Huffelpuff table walk by me. Her name was Cho. I wanted to speak to her, but she was surrounded with friends. I would make a point to talk to her one day. Just befor I left the table, am owl came through the window to give me a message……  
  
Well, another Cliff Hanger. I wrote 5 of these in a day, so I'm taking a break. Please review, and hopefully I'll make a thanx section on the next one. Bye bye now.  



	6. the talk

(A/N: well, here is the much awaited part 6!!!!!!!!!!! Also, I would like to say again that everything belongs to j/k rowling. )  
  
  
Goodbye Hogwarts part 6  
  
  
  
I opened up the letter. It said, "Harry, please come down to my cabin after lunch. Hagrid" I wondered whether or not I should go. I wanted to, but I could just imagine what Draco would do. However, seeing as he was not here, and I was very lonely, I decided to go.  
  
It was fairly brisk when I walked out side. I arrived at Hagrid's cabin near the edge of the forest. I knocked on his door. Fang, his dog, was barking. Three seconds later, Hagrid was at the door.  
  
He told me to make myself right at home. He went to go make some tea. I was kind of glad for this because I was really cold. I didn't know what to talk about, so I just sat there silently, waiting for Hagrid to sit down. When he came, we just sat there, sipping our tea. I knew he wanted to talk, so eventually, I said, "what did you what to talk about, Hagrid?"  
  
Hagrid began to talk. He wondered if I was O.K. and if I was enjoying myself. Hagrid was in too good of a mood to spoil, so I told him everything was fine. He then asked me why I was always around Draco? I told him that there was no one else to talk to. He asked me if being with Draco was making me Depressed, I said no. A lie.  
  
I walked back to the castle, I wanted to warm up. As soon as I got in, someone said from behind me, "where have you been?" It was Draco.  



	7. Scoldings

(A/N: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.)  
  
  
  
Goodbye Hogwarts part 7  
  
  
Draco asked me again. I lied, and told him I was checking out the quidditch field. He told me not to lie, and that he knew I was at Hagrid's. He would not leave me alone until I told him everything that had happened. I had no choice.  
  
Draco was very angry and upset. He spent the next twenty minutes yelling at me and mocking me. I had to promise him never to talk to Hagrid again. I sighed, then I promised him.   
  
The next few weeks went by, and everyday, Draco would make fun of Ron. I felt bad. I came close to talking to him, but Draco was around, so I didn't. Everyday at breakfast, Draco would get gifts from his parents. He would always show it off. I would never get any mail, until one hazy day in which a brown owl with a snowy patch gave me a letter. I read it, However, Draco snatched it out of my hands and read it himself. Hagrid wanted to meet again.  
  
  
Well, please review, and the next one takes a new turn. To find out, you'll have to read and review. Thanx. Bye.  



	8. transitions

(A/N: everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. This chapter takes a new turn. Read to find out.)  
  
  
  
Goodbye Hogwarts part 8  
  
  
Draco immediately said no. There was nothing I could do. I never replied to Hagrid. At meals he would always try to catch my eye, but I would always avoid looking at him and making eye contact. I know knew my life was ruined.  
  
Back on the train, Harry, Hermione, and Ron all laughed. They joked about Harry being a follower of Draco. This was followed by a sudden uncomfortable silence. They went back to sitting silently, while all three were thinking.  
  
Then Hermione spoke. She said, "Hey, Harry, what if you and Ron had never saved me from that troll?" Harry sat there quietly, then spoke, "I know what it would be like, listen, and I will tell you."  
  
  
Well, here goes into a new what if. By the way, in your reviews, if you give me suggestion of what you would like to see, it just might appear. Thanx. Bye.  



End file.
